


97 Liner Annual Trip!

by The_MESSENGER



Series: Seventeen Travels [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97 line, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I just really love the 97 line okay, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MESSENGER/pseuds/The_MESSENGER
Summary: ITS THE 97 LINE ANNUAL TRIP!!!IT’S THAT TIME OF THE YEAR AGAIN WHERE WE THE 97 LINE GO ON A TRIP (AS SAID ABOVE)THIS YEAR’S LOCATION IS A SURPRISE BUT MAKE SURE YOU BRING YOUR SWIMSUIT AND LOTS OF CUP NOODLE (I’M ON A BUDGET)SEE YOU AT THE AIRPORT ON AUGUST 19TH FOR OUR DEPARTURE!!LEE SEOKMIN  \ (  0 o 0 ) /





	97 Liner Annual Trip!

**ITS THE 97 LINE ANNUAL TRIP!!!**

 

**IT’S THAT TIME OF THE YEAR AGAIN WHERE WE THE 97 LINE GO ON A TRIP (AS SAID ABOVE)**

 

**THIS YEAR’S LOCATION IS A SURPRISE BUT MAKE SURE YOU BRING YOUR SWIMSUIT AND LOTS OF CUP NOODLE (I’M ON A BUDGET)**

 

**SEE YOU AT THE AIRPORT ON AUGUST 19TH FOR OUR DEPARTURE!!**

 

**LEE SEOKMIN  \ (  0 o 0 ) /**

 

Minghao reads over the invitation and smiles.

 

Before promptly throwing it in the trash.

 

And without a thread of guilt, he walks away, humming happily to himself as he hears Junhui sigh behind him, rustling through the trash in attempt to retrieve the invitation. He hears a murmur of triumph behind him and walks away faster, ramming himself into the corner of the couch and refuses to meet the chastising gaze his lover sends him as he follows the latter.

 

“HaoHao.”

 

“..........”

 

“Hao.”

 

“..........”

 

“ _Xu Minghao.”_

 

Minghao whines and then sends Junhui a pout and puppy dog eyes, pushing himself even farther into the couch when he realizes that this plan wasn’t gonna work out for him. The elder just rolls his eyes and seats himself next to the pouting young man, ruffling Minghao’s hair and pulling the smaller body against his own. Minghao lets out a huff of annoyance despite the blush that creeps it’s way up his cheeks when he feels his back flush against the bigger, warmer body that is Junhui.  The elder wraps an arm around Minghao’s thin waist, fingers slipping under the latter's cotton shirt and meets soft, heated skin as he buries his head into the crook of the younger’s neck.

 

Minghao hums with content, eyes closed as Junhui peppers small kisses on his neck and shoulder. He faintly hears Junhui mumble something but is too caught up with fingers that ghost around on his abdomen to comprehend.

 

“Hmm… what did you say?” Minghao asks, a little breathless.

 

“You should go.”

 

“Hmm… I’m sorry. What?”

 

“I said you should go.”

 

Minghao frowns as the fingers on his skin stop and he feels himself being lifted up and turned around on Junhui’s lap. And sure enough when Minghao finally has the courage to open his eyes, Junhui is holding bright and sunny invitation just a few inches from his face. And despite the after effects of all the soft touches, Minghao openly scowls and slaps Junhui’s hand out of his face, and turns his head so that he wouldn’t have to look the elder in the eyes. “No way.”

 

And for the utmost time today, Junhui just sighs and sets the invitation on the armrest to his side.  Then, he carefully cups his hands around Minghao’s unhappy face, bringing them face to face. “I don’t see why you don’t wanna go. It’s a vacation with some friends. It’ll be great.”

 

Minghao just frowns even more.  “I don’t wanna go with them on vacation. I wanna go with you.”  This makes Junhui grin, leaning over and pressing a short and sweet kiss on the younger's lips, pulling away when Minghao leans into it which causes the other to complain.

 

“Come on. Just for one week. You, Seokmin, and Mingyu.”

 

“Mingyu is going?” Minghao makes a face.  “Now i’m definitely not going.”

 

Junhui just shakes his head at Minghao’s antics. “Don’t be so cold. They’re your closest friends and you know it.”

 

Once again, Minghao verbally denies it even though he knows it’s true. When he had moved here from China when he was five, (albeit against his will) it didn’t take long for him to become friends with Mingyu who lived in the house to the right, and Seokmin who lived in the house on the left. Seokmin likes to call it fate but they all know that the only reason that they all became friends was because it just naturally happened. The same school bus everyday, the same classroom, the same neighborhood.

 

Okay so maybe it was fate. (Fate must hate him then, Minghao thinks.)

 

Junhui only smiles at Minghao’s contemplating face, already knowing the outcome. Minghao can say what he wants, but Junhui knows that the younger would come to eventually.

 

“If it helps, Mingyu doesn’t wanna go either but Wonwoo is forcing him too.” Minghao can imagine Mingyu throwing a tantrum on the floor as Wonwoo scolds the younger and laughs to himself.

 

Junhui releases Minghao of his lap to go make dinner while Minghao grabs his phone on the table and shoots a quick text.

 

**To: Mingoo [@K.Mingyu]**

**From: HaoHoe [@X.Minghao]**

 

Pack your bags dipshit. If i’m going down, you're coming with me.

 

**Sent: 6:12 pm**

  


\---

  


The airport reminds Minghao of a desert wasteland. Empty of people and happiness at 4:30 am. God knows what Seokmin was thinking when he decided to book a flight this early. Everyone knows that Minghao isn’t too keen of waking up before 11 am. It took Junhui approximately 45 minutes to get his lover out of bed. Minghao whined and moped as Junhui got him dressed, nearly crying as they were driving to the airport and Junhui only chuckles at Minghao’s dramatic performance.

 

Minghao looks awful, to say the least. Junhui didn’t comment on it (he never would), but the younger had seen a glimpse of himself on their way out and damn. He looked like Jeonghan-hyung when he was piss drunk on New Years. To be fair. Minghao wasn’t exactly compliant with Junhui this morning. His hair was askew as a result of struggling, hoodie stretched out longer that usual because Minghao had tried to run multiple times, and rips in his pants because that's just how he bought them. Minghao’s only saving grace was the bright yellow bucket hat atop his head and Junhui whispering to him about how cute he looked when the elder saw the frazzled look on his face.

 

But if Minghao looked bad, then Mingyu looked like he’d barely survived the Hunger Games, only to get run over by a bus the moment he stepped out of the arena. He and Wonwoo were standing in the waiting area when Minghao and Junhui arrived. Minghao scrunched up his nose. “What happened to you? You look like shit.”

 

Junhui silently chastises Minghao with a look and Wonwoo just nods in agreement. Mingyu huffs in annoyance. “ _Thank you very much_ for your concern Minghao. But you were not the one who was attacked by a squirrel this morning.” Minghao only snorts and Junhui looks at him incredulously, “You got attacked by a squirrel?”

 

Solemnly, Mingyu nods and buries his head into the tuff of Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo sighs with feigned annoyance but pets Mingyu’s hair affectionately. “I told him to leave it alone,” Wonwoo says, “but Mingyu insisted on feeding the thing some Nutella.”

 

“Nutella?” Junhui looks at Mingyu with a questioning gaze.

 

“Nutella is made of nuts!” Mingyu cries.

 

Minghao opens his mouth to bury the giant ten feet under, but Junhui silences him with a short kiss to his lips instead. “Try to get along, HaoHao.”

 

Minghao pouts. “If you really loved me, you wouldn’t make me go on this trip.”  Junhui only laughs at that in pinches Minghao’s cheeks and the younger rapidly tries to escape. “But its a trip with your best friends. You love hanging out with Mingyu and Seokmin, 97 line and all that.”

 

Minghao crosses his arms defensively. “Well how would you feel about going on a one week trip with Soonyoung and Jihoon huh? With them 24/7 for a whole seven days.”

 

It’s as if fear itself had settled into Junhui’s eyes and even Wonwoo blanches as the thought of a 96 liner trip and holds his hands in defense. “Please don’t even think about it.”

 

Minghao throws his hands up. “See! Even you guys wouldn’t want to go on a trip like this!” Junhui laughs awkwardly and scratches his neck. “Soonyoung and Jihoon are a different story. This is Mingyu and Seokmin we’re talking about. And they’re-”

 

“HEY GUYS I’M HERE!” Junhui’s cut off by a loud shout coming from behind them and they all whip their heads around to see where the shout came from.

 

And there in all his glory, is Lee Seokmin in a scuba suit with a fedora on his head, flowers around his neck, and a fanny pack with his name etched onto it attached to his hip.

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo are silenced, looking ghost white as Seokmin happily makes his way over and once more, Minghao grabs Junhui by the collar and brings him down. “I swear to god Junhui if I mean anything to you, anything at all, you’ll let me stay. Please I beg of you. I’ll do the dishes, clean the floor, wear that collar you bought for me and blow you every morning just please-”

 

They all hear a heavy thump and hesitantly look over to see Seokmin’s 50 pack cup ramen fly everywhere as the owner flaps around in his flippers, trying to pick them up with little success.

 

Minghao wants to cry.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wish I knew where this was going but Imma just roll with it for now. I really should be updating my other fanfic but I just had some Junhao feels, Meanie feels, and Lee Seokmin feels just cause. Also, most chapters will never be this short but its 2am right now. 
> 
> Any sort of comments are welcomed and feel free to give me honest feedback! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
